Fun and Stuggle of High School
by rainastar
Summary: Crossover of Sailor Moon and Pokemon. Usagi, Satoshi, Kasumi, and Hiroshi are best friends. They go to high school together, and have fun at high school. But will it last? The pressure of high school is mounting. Will thier friendship last? Please read an
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

This is a story about four friends.  They met at the same high school, and they been best friends ever since. Now two of them go into their Junior year, and the other two go into their Sophomore year. They do everything together, and most of them have the same classes together. But it will come a time that they will go to their separate ways. Someday they will see each other again, but that is another story.

The four friends that I speak of is Usagi, Satoshi, Kasumi, and Hiroshi.  These guys been best friends since their first year of high school, and they are still are. Sure they have other friends, but they still got each other. They will deal with trust, love, fun, and the struggle of high school life. Can they survive when the pressure of high school gets into their heads? Will their friendship survive?

How is that?  This is a little intro to my story. This is a crossover of Sailor Moon and Pokemon, and I don't own Usagi, Satoshi, Kasumi, and Hiroshi. The Japanese do.  Chapter 1 will be here shortly. Please flame me if the prologue stinks. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! I know I should of update this story. Leaving it as a prologue too long got to me and to you guys. Thanks for the people who reviewed. So this is a gift from me to you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not repeat I do not own Sailor Moon and Pokemon. That is all. Don't sue me. 

Ages: 

Satoshi/Ash: 16

Kasumi/Misty: 17

Usgai/Serena: 17

Hiroshi/Richie: 16

I am using their Japanese names in this story. I like their Japanese names, but their America names are good too. On to the story!

One day the gang were getting ready for school, but two of them were running late like always…

****

Usgai's House

"AHH! OH NO! I am running late, why me!" exclaimed Usgai.

Well Usgai is going to start her Junior year in high school. She is so happy that she is a Junior.

"One more year, and I get to graduate." thought Usgai.

When she finished getting ready she ran down the stairs with a speed of light. She grabbed a piece of toast and her lunch money, then got into her car and left. She didn't have time to say bye to her parents. They knew they will see her later.

****

Satoshi's House

"AW MAN!" exclaimed Satoshi.

"I can't be late of the first day of school, I have to pick up Kasumi and Hiroshi."

"I need to get with it."

So after he got done getting ready, he went downstairs and grabbed toast, pancakes, eggs, and kissed his mom goodbye.

"Bye, mom! I'll see you later." called Satoshi.

"Bye sweetie." Have a wonderful day of school! called Hanako (A/N: Satoshi's/Ash's mom, a.k.a. Delia)

Satoshi will start his Sophomore year at the same high school Usgai goes.

"Yeah, I am going to start my Sophomore year, I can't wait until I see the rest of the gang." thought Satoshi. He was thinking of someone other than Usgai and Hiroshi. He couldn't wait to see her. He is hoping that during this year he and she will have some kind of relationship that involved more than best friends (A/N: HEEE! You know who that is…)

He goes to his car, and leaves to go get Kasumi and Hiroshi.

****

Kasumi's House

Now she was all ready, she didn't rush like Usgai and Satoshi been doing. She was eating breakfast, and Hiroshi came in her house. (A/N: Kasumi's sisters are not going to be in this story, sorry)

"Hey Kasumi. So is Satoshi here yet?" asked Hiroshi.

"No." said Kasumi

"Oh." Said Hiroshi 

"I hope he is not going to be late all the time." state Kasumi

"You know Usgai is the same way." said Hiroshi

"Don't remind me," chimed Kasumi

But what Hiroshi doesn't know that she can't wait until she sees Satoshi. She thought about him all through summer vacation. But this time she is hoping that she and Satoshi can be more than best friends. (A/N: Aww sweet!)

Then Satoshi drove to her driveway, and honk the horn from his car.

"It is about time!" exclaimed Kasumi

Kasumi and Hiroshi got their stuff and head off the door.

"Hey Hiroshi and Kasumi, ready for another fun filled year?" asked Satoshi

"Yep." said Hiroshi and Kasumi

Kasumi and Hiroshi go to the same school as Usgai and Satoshi. Kasumi is going in her Junior year and Hiroshi is going to be in his second year of high school. They couldn't wait until they see Usgai. 

A/N: Well that is the first chapter. What do you think? I had this one on paper. I need to write chapter 2 though so it will take me while, but I will have it up here. Please read and review. Thanks. ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay now let's get started. I am very sorry about this. I have been very busy, and I had some writer's block. But now I got some ideas back to make another chapter. I want to thank to you guys who reviewed. I am touched. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Pokemon. So there. 

Again I will use their Japanese names.

Ages:

Satoshi/Ash: 16

Kasumi/Misty: 17

Usagi/Serena: 17

Hiroshi/Richie: 16

Chapter 2

Usagi drove her car to the school parking lot. She got out and locked the door, and she went inside.

"Now where should I go?" said Usagi

"I am wondering if Satoshi, Kasumi, and Hiroshi will get here." thought Usagi 

"It is almost 8:05a.m., I need to go to the office to get my schedule for the first semester."

So Usagi went to the office to get her schedule.

Meanwhile….

"Man I can't believe we are going to be late for our first day back at school!" exclaimed Kasumi

"We are almost there Kasumi." said Satoshi

"We are not going to be late we have about ten minutes." stated Hiroshi (A/N: it is about 7:55a.m.)

"Okay, but Satoshi we need to get there by least 8:00. Because we still need to meet Usagi if have the same class together again." said Kasumi

"Yeah I know. I hope we have some classes together." said Satoshi

"Hmm…Whoa I have a lot of hard classes." said Usagi

She was standing by her locker looking though her schedule.

"I hope we have some classes together." thought Usagi

Here are the classes she have:

1st Period-Algebra 2

2nd ""-Home Ec

3rd"" - Junior English

4th ""- American History

5th""- Chemistry

6th""- Computer Applications

7th""- P.E.

"Well, well, well, fancy of meeting you here." said Kasumi. She, Satoshi, and Hiroshi went to the office and got their schedules.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Usagi 

The four close friends got into a group hug. (A/N: aww)

"Well let me see you guys schedules." said Usagi

"All right all four of us have Computer Applications together!" cheered Usagi

"YAY!!" cheered Satoshi, Kasumi, and Hiroshi

"Bringgg!!"(the bell for first period)

"Oh, time to go." said Usagi "I have Algebra 2,ugh."

"I have Physics" said Kasumi

"I have Geometry." said Satoshi (why me?!)

"I have P.E. said Hiroshi

"Well guys see-ya later, see you during lunch and sixth period. It is going to be a blast." said Usagi 

" Okay, bye." said everyone

And they went on their separate ways. Everyone were thinking to themselves this going to be a good school year. (they hope)

A/N: Well that is Chapter 2. How was that? I just did this in the top of my head. So if it is jumbled, doesn't make sense, short, I am sorry. I will try to do better in Chapter 3. Like always read and review, and I see you guys later. Peace. 


End file.
